Balance
by SonOfHermes23
Summary: Orphaned, Homeless, Bullied, Betrayed. How much worse can Percy Jackson's life get? He'll know when he meets Annabeth Chase, the rich, bratty girl from High Street. Thalia Grace's life is kinda down, but can Luke Castellan make it better? Percabeth. Rated M for teenage stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Balance

**A/N Hey guys! I have another story here because I thought that maybe you guys would like an AU…? **

**This is experimental, so tell me if you like it.**

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson

Trash, moron, orphan, poor child, motherless, idiot.

These were names I was called every day, for five years.

Five years I had put up with this torture.

Every time I walked down the hallway to a class, to my locker or the cafeteria.

I hated it at first.

I got used to it after a while.

I was having a normal thursday afternoon.

I sat on my own in a deserted part of the school.

I heard the bell go in the distance, so I got up and began to walk to my class.

Out of nowhere three boys jumped at me scaring me so much that my unused vocal chords began to work again.

Yeah, I hadn't talked in three years. Since I stopped telling them to leave me alone.

The three boys picked up my incredibly light, thin body and carried me away.

I recognized the boys as Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster Torrington and Kronos Lewington.

They were my main torturers. I hated them with all of my heart.

They carried me away from the school, while I tried to put up a fight, but my weak body would not allow it.

I was carried to the highway, where I was promptly thrown.

I hit the ground hard. I wheezed as I heard Kronos, Ethan and Alabaster walk off laughing.

Suddenly I heard the screech of tires and I looked up.

There was a black jeep coming straight for me.

I tried to roll out of the way, but I had noticed the car too late. So the car hit my lower body. It wasn't necessarily hard, considering how hard the driver had been braking, but it still hurt like a bitch.

My vision started blurring and my hearing was slowly leaving me as well, but before I passed out I saw some feet coming towards me and a mans deep, gruff voice say "Annabeth, quick! Help me get him into the c..."

Then I fell out of the world of consciousness, and into the blissful peace of sleep.

**A/N Hi guys! This story is just something I came up with at random, and it's just a tester story, so tell me in a review or a PM if you would like me to continue this. Chapters will be longer if I do continue this story, as well, so if you guys liked this, there will be more content later. Review please! Thankyou!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys and girls, sorry I took so long to update... But I don't have a good excuse, anyway, sorry! And yeah, I know I promised longer chapters, but the first four are just going to be introductory chapters for the main characters (Percy, Annabeth, Luke and Thalia) because, well, you guys know nothing about them! So yeah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase

Painfully I peeled my head from the back of the seat and looked out the window.

After I removed my face from the back of the chair I saw my dad throwing his door open and running to the front of the car. At the front of the car I saw some kid lying down next to the car.

I was jumping out of the car before I even heard my dad call me.

After jumping out of the car I ran up to the kid and looked at his face. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place the face.

His eyes were closed, and he was very skinny. He was wearing the schools uniform as well.

Then I recognized him.

He was Percy Jackson.

I grimaced and looked at my dad. "Just leave him here dad. He's not worth our time." My dad looked at me with an incredulous look.

"What happened to my kind sweet Annie that would never leave anything behind?" I looked at him with a scowl.

"Get with the times Dad, that girl disappeared a long time ago." I retorted.

When I turned my back on him I could feel, just _feel_, this look, this look of utter disappointment.

Hence the reason I turned back around to meet his eyes.

I looked into his eyes and wished I hadn't.

He shook his head and turned back to Per- that boy, and picked up his arms.

Despite how frail and light _that boy _looked, he must have been pretty heavy because my dad couldn't seem to move him. Or maybe he was just guilt tripping me.

Whatever the reason was, I couldn't just stand by and watch my Dad struggle with helping someone.

I walked over to Dad and picked up the boy's legs and helped my dad haul him into the back of the car.

Looking at my dad, I smiled.

**A/N And just to clarify, Annabeth has never met Percy before, nor is there any prior interaction between the two, Annabeth has just heard stories from the popular group (including Kronos and Ethan), and as shown by the previous chapter, they really hate him, hence the harsh attitude towards Percy**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, I am back! So sorry for the long wait, but I've just been so caught up with life, and yeah. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Luke P.O.V

I was walking through school alone. I felt lonely, but I guess that's my own fault. I betrayed my best friend.

As I walked past the lockers some people stopped to look at me, either with disgust or admiration, I couldn't tell. Suddenly, my football team came, loud and obnoxious, towards me.

I groaned in my head and leaned against a locker and waited for them. They stopped for a few seconds to bully some poor kid, until I stepped in. "Guys! Hurry your ass' s, I don't have all day!" They all grumbled and pushed the kid away.

When they got closer Ethan, Kronos and Alabaster walked up to me with menacing smiles, I could tell something bad had happened. They walked up to me and said "We have something that you might like to know."

I was worried. They pulled me away, and they leaned in and said "We threw Percy on the road..." and started laughing as loud as they could. My eyes widened, and I balled my hands into a fist. Kronos, who had undoubtedly been the leader of this scheme, looked at me with a glint in his eye, and I couldn't hold it back.

I swung my fist as hard as I could, a right hook, right into the side of his face. He stumbled away and looked up. When he looked at me he seemed surprised, but I couldn't hold myself back, so I delivered a hard jab right into his nose. Blood went spewing out of his face, and a small crowd had assembled.

All the pent up emotions that I had been holding in, were released as I pushed him up against a locker and raised my fist for another punch, when a strong hand grabbed it and pulled it back. He turned me around and I saw Alabaster's face before he delivered a sharp jab right to my face. I fell to the ground and Ethan joined in, kicking me in the chest, the gut and the face. I was pretty sure my ribs and nose were broken.

After they stopped, my face was pouring with blood, and Kronos came and spat on my face. He sneered at me and walked off, after kicking me in the kidneys. After they had all walked off, a goth looking girl with electric blue eyes walked up to me, offering a hand. I groaned and she smiled a little.

"Hey kid, you're making a scene here, you know, bleeding all over the floor." She said, lightly joking. I groaned again and reached up my hand towards hers. She grasped it with a rather strong grip, and pulled me up. I was slightly woozy, so I had to lean on her. I realised I didn't know here name, so I asked.

"My names Thalia Grace, and your Luke Castellan."

**A/N And done! I know another short chapter after a long wait, kinda lame, but I hope this was ok, and that there is still people reading this. *cue cricket sounds* Shoot. Well guys, I hope you enjoyed, if you did, leave a review, and if you think I can improve, leave a review as well! Thankyou, Cya!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! Short update, hmm? Anyway, I have decided that I will be answering reviews so at the bottom of the chapter I will put y responses to the reviews. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Thalia P.O.V

I was walking around the school, as I usually do, when I saw a large group of people in a circle around the lockers. I shouldered my way through the crowd, and when I reached the centre I saw a boy pushing Kronos Lewington against a locker, and as he tried to punch him again (he had obviously punched him already, because his nose looked broken and there was an egg forming on the side of his head) his hand was grabbed by Alabaster Torrington. As he was pulled away, I got the chance to see his face.

Luke Castellan.

I gasped as I recognized him, even though I was unsure why. I was just... _drawn_ to him. Suddenly, Luke was punched hard in the face by Alabaster, and then Luke feel to the floor. Soon Ethan and Kronos joined in and started beating, and I mean _beating _the actual shit out of Luke. He looked like his nose and ribs were broken.

They stopped as fast as they had started and left after Kronos had sneered and spat on Luke's face, and soon after kicked him. After they left, the crowd dispersed, leaving Luke lying on the ground, bleeding and broken.

I walked up to the poor kid, his blonde hair matted, and offered my hand. He groaned and I smirked slightly. "Hey kid, your making a scene here, you know, bleeding all over the floor." I joked. He reached up his hand and grasped mine and I pulled him up.

Luke wobbled a bit, so I supported the poor kids weight. "Uh... Thanks, um who are you?" He asked tentatively. I smiled at him and said "My names Thalia Grace, and your Luke Castellan."

He looked surprised that I knew his name, but it was hard not to in such a small school. I smiled at him and he stood up lightly, wincing. "Do you need me to walk you to your dorm room? Or can you hobble your way there by yourself?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded.

A few times on the way to his room, he wobbled a bit, but I caught him. For a little while at the end I was almost carrying him. When we reached his room, I knocked and Travis Stoll came to the door. "He- what happened to Luke?" I filled him in on what happened in a quick sentence and he called his brother, Connor Stoll, to come and help Luke into his bed.

After Luke was in his bed he said "Thanks, Thalia, maybe we should hang out sometime?" I laughed and nodded at him, and he passed out. I nodded at Travis and Connor and walked off, back to my room that I shared with Annabeth Chase, who had been, yet again, suspended. Her dad had picked her up about and hour ago.

As soon as reached my room, I fell on my bed and passed out.

**A/N As promised here are my responses to all my reviews**

**Chapter 1;**

Guest:

**Well, here you are!**

TheUnmitigatedSceptic:

**Yeah, sorry about that. Percy will be in the next chapter, I promise! And Lukes one of my favourites as well!**

NovemberEleventh:

** Hola! Well I hope you enjoyed! And um, thanks? I guess. But thankyou for the hopefully continued support.**

Guest:

**Thankyou, and here is more.**

Mekadrom:

**Thankyou, and heres what you asked for!**

Guest:

**Thankyou, also I encourage all guests to leave a name, so they are not totally anonymous. **

Guest:

**This**

Guest:

**Thankyou, and I will be putting much more words in now I have addressed all the main characters.**

odee:

**Here it is!**

**Chapter 2;**

Guest:

**Thankyou.**

Guest:

**Well, here is a faster update and thankyou.**

odee:

**Well, here is another update, and thankyou for the continued support.**

**Chapter 3;**

odee:

**Thankyou again! You are now one of my favourite readers! So I hope this update was fast enough and you enjoy your- well whatever your doing. I'll make sure to leave some updates as a present for when you can check my story.**

Guest:

**Here's**** the update.**

BossMan1a22:

**Thankyou! I love you name btw XD. And your pic is awesome.**

**Anyway, thats all the reviews, sorry it was so long but I felt like I had to address all of the reviews! Anyway, don't forget to review! Thankyou! Cya!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys and girls, heres the beginning of the actual story, and also, if you guys/girls want Thaluke (Thalia x Luke), leave a review and tell me! Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Percy P.O.V

My eyes opened slightly, and as soon as the harsh rays of sunlight hit them, I slammed them shut. I groaned and opened them again, forcing myself to keep them open. Soon, the sunlight no longer fazed me, and I realized I was not in my box under the bridge. The room was a baby blue colour and had butterflies on the walls.

I swung my legs out of bed, and looked at myself. I was wearing the pants I had been wearing yesterday, which were riddled with holes. My shirt was missing, showing my skinny, frail torso. Every one of my ribs was easily visible.

Slowly, I stood up and patted my pockets, to make sure my watch, the last thing my mother had given me before she died, was still there. I pulled it out and flipped it open and saw the smiling photo of my mother. I smiled back at the photo.

Boredom led me to walking around the room, looking at the trinkets littered around. After I got bored of that, I walked to the door and knocked (because who walks out of a room in some randoms house?). Soon after, someone came up stairs and asked, in a high pitched, squeaky voice, "Have you got clothes on?"

I opened the door, and the person, I now realized it was a boy, shrieked and covered his eyes.I tapped him on the head and I saw his face, which was covered in freckles, and his brown eyes showed curiosity. I smiled at him, and I asked in a deep, raspy voice, "Whats... your name."

It had been so long since I had properly spoken, I had almost forgotten how to talk. The boy responded, by looking at my bony chest and saying "Bobby, what's yours?" I kneeled down, because despite being homeless, sometimes starving and very skinny, I was still rather tall and told him my name "Per...cy. My name... is Percy."

Bobby smiled at me, and it was infectious, so I smiled back at him, with my surprisingly white teeth, that I had managed to keep mostly clean with the toothbrushes and toothpaste that came down the river. A few short hours was all it took for me to begin talking and smiling, most of it caused by a complete stranger. I hadn't talked, or smiled this much since Luke betrayed me.

Thinking of how Luke betrayed me turn my smile into a frown in a matter of seconds. Bobby stopped smiling as well, and motioned for me to follow him downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw a warzone- Lego was all over the floor, toy cars were on the tables and even army men. My jaw dropped at the sight of it. Bobby smiled and said "Yeah, this is all me and my brothers stuff. We always get told to clean it up, but we always forget." Then he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed lightly. As I was walking, I saw a stunning woman with blonde hair, grey eyes and really long legs in the kitchen, and I stood on a piece of Lego. I cried out and was made aware of a massive bruise on my leg when pain shot up it.

The girl turned and looked at me with a harsh glare, like I had done something wrong by being hurt. I looked away "That's my sister Annabeth. She's a bitch." Bobby told me. Suddenly a woman's voice yelled from a room of to the side yelling, "MATTHEW, DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE!" and another voice, who I assumed was Matthew, yelled and indignant 'Hey!' from another room. Bobby smirked, and yelled "Sorry!" to the woman I assumed was his mother.

Soon, I reached the kitchen and saw Bobby's mother and father talking to each other, occasionally laughing, so I let them be, when Bobby said "Hey guys! He's awake!" They turned around so fast, I was sure they had gotten whiplash, and looked at my bare chest. "Maybe we should get you a shirt, kid." Bobby's father said. I smiled and nodded.

"Hello, I'm Athena, and that's Frederick. I assume you already know Bobby, and his twin is Matthew. My daughter is Annabeth." She introduced. She had a very... intimidating voice. I smiled at her and told her my name, and looked around for Annabeth, who I saw at the kitchen table, on the phone. Frederick came back and I thanked him for the shirt and prepared to leave.

When Athena and Frederick realized what I was going to do, they stopped me and told me to at least stay and have dinner. I couldn't deny the smell of food, so I stayed. When I sat down at the kitchen table, after futility trying to help cook, Annabeth glared at me and rolled her eyes. When dinner, roast pork and vegetables, arrived, she got off her phone and glared at me some more.

I wolfed down my food, while everyone, apart from Annabeth, watched me with wide eyes. I blushed and said "Sorry. but this is simply amazing, and it has been so long since I have had a homemade meal." Athena looked at me and smiled, accepting the compliment.

After everyone had finished their food, after which I had gone for seconds, and thirds, I stood up and thanked them all for the wonderful meal. As I walked out Annabeth bumped into me and she dropped her phone. "You worthless pig headed piece of shit homeless boy! You better not have cracked it!" I leaned down to pick her phone up for her, and she screeched at me not to touch it with my filthy hands.

I could feel a slight burn at the back of my eyes, so I stormed out of the open door. As I was walking I ran my hand along my new shirt, the old one had been completely ruined so Frederick gave me this one, and then reached down into my pocket to grab my watch. I couldn't find it. I started to panic, until I realized that I must have left it at the Chase's.

Slowly I turned around to go back, and then I started to run. I didn't want to be a second without my watch. When I got there, I knocked on the door and Bobby and Matthew opened it. The wide eyed me and turned around and yelled to Fred and Athena that I wa back, and Athena walked out holding my watch. "You left this on the kitchen table" she said softly. I thanked her, and as I turned to leave, she stopped me.

"Percy, please stay the night. We heard what Annabeth said to you, and we know your homeless, please, stay the night." Bobby and Matthew piped up, asking me to stay, and I couldn't refuse, so I agreed to stay. I walked inside, and Athena showed me to my room. As I walked past Annabeths room I heard her saying "That horrible homeless boy is staying the night at my place..."

I fell asleep in the nice, soft comfortable bed, with a burn behind my eyes, which I hadn't felt in a long time.

**A/N Hello, here is my responses to your reviews!**

Piper christianson

**Thankyou, and here is the update you asked for. Sure, I can try, but Sassy isn't exactly my strong suit, but I can try and bring Persassy into the story. And yes, I can make Annabeth like Drew, or in other words, a bitch. Also I plan to incorporate Drew so they can be best buds.**

FirstBookworm

**Thankyou! And here is the update! Also, I love you name.**

Uh... Guest?

**I think you name is iatetobias'sdauntlesscake, but your name was guest so I got confused... so yeah, well, Thankyou, and Luke is just a poor, misunderstand, controlled person who lost his way in life, and also, Hermes is one of my favourite gods, (as shown by my name) so I decided that he could be the good guy. Also, if we are going with who ate who's cake, I ate Percy's blue cupcake. Tasted like a brick. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and thankyou! **

**-SonOfHermes23**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys and girls. I feel like I haven't updated in weeks... Oh wait, I haven't. Yes, you have permission to throw tomatoes and... *Spits something out of mouth* Mouldy shoes? Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Annabeth P.O.V

I was disgusted even having _him _in my house for an hour or two, but to have him staying the night? Ugh! I had to tell Drew. After he walked back into my house and my parents and brothers convinced him to stay, I walked slowly back to my room, and when I got there, I sat down and called my best friend. After three rings, Drew finally picked up and I started babbling into the phone.

"Woah slow down, hun, I can't hear you when your talking at a hundred miles and hour" Drew responded. I slowed down my talking "You know that Percy Jackson, of course you do! Well that filthy, homeless, motherless idiot is staying at my house!" Drew made a sound of disgust. "I still can't believe that horrible homeless boy is staying at my house." I could hear footsteps outside, and I sighed. Hopefully my parents hadn't heard that.

"Well hun, I have to go, so I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ok?" I sighed again into the phone, and hung up, not caring what my friend thought. I lsat down on my bed and reached over to my nightstand. I put my phone on it and turned off the lamp. I went to sleep, hoping that _he_ would be gone by morning and I would never have to see him again.

* * *

When I woke up I had almost forgotten everything that had happened the previous night, until I got up and heard the sound of Bobby and Matthew talking to someone downstairs. Then it all came rushing back to me. _He _was in my house, he had stayed the night. Once I was up and awake, after checking all my social media, I was ready to get out of the clothes I had fallen asleep in. I walked over to my door, and locked it.

Once I had some decent clothes on, I got to work on removing all the makeup and putting more on. In about an hour, I felt like I was ready. My feet took me to the door and my hands opened it. Even after an hour my brain still wasn't functioning correctly. As I reached the stairs, I shook my head to wake myself up, as to not take a long and painful tumble down the stairs. When I was almost at the bottom I remembered that _Percy Jackson_ was in my house.

I could not let that filthy rat see me. I stopped and looked down the stairs, making sure he was not there, he wasn't, so I continued walking. When I was at about the third or fourth step _he_ walked in front of the stairs, and I stopped so abruptly, I tripped. I tumbled down the stairs, and landed on top of him. I could hear Bobby and Matthew laughing, but all I could feel was pure and utter disgust.

I almost screamed. _He_ groaned underneath me, and then I did scream. Bobby and Matt stopped laughing and I could hear my parents running into the room. They saw me, and quickly pulled me off _him_ and looked to Bobby and Matt. They looked at each other and started laughing again. "What is so funny!" My father asked sternly. Bobby wheezed through laughs "Annabeth... fell down the... stairs... landed on Percy! Then... had a tantrum!" Then he collapsed laughing.

My parents looked at me with raised eyebrows, as if asking me 'is this true?' I could never lie to my parents, so I nodded, looking down. Then got up again, and walked to the bathroom. I would need to burn these clothes. Locking the door, I threw my clothes off and jumped in the shower. I scrubbed my skin until it was raw, and when I was done, I grabbed a bath robe and walked back up into my room.

I would not be leaving it for the remainder of the weekend. Well, not until Thalia gets here anyway.

**A/N Short chapter, I know, but I cannot, for the life of me, write chapters where Annabeth is so OOC, well I can, but... I think you get the point. The ending kinda sucked, but I ran out of ideas, and I really needed to update. I'm not sure I am going to do Annabeth every Annabeth chapter, I might do a special character or an add on from one of the other main characters. Ok, onto reviews.**

AllBoutDatRon:

**Thankyou! And can do! :D**

odee:

**Thanks again, I hope you like this update, I personally don't really, but eh. As for keeping up the good work, well, I'll try.**

YungHomer:

**Thanks for not being anonymous, though! And yeah I do agree, but I barely managed to finish this chapter, in future I'll hopefully make the chapters longer, but no promises.**

titanking666:

**Thankyou, well sorry for the wait!**

**Well thats all the reviews, I hope you enjoyed and *dodges shoe* I'll see you some other time! Thanks!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys and girls! Heres another chapter for y'all! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Luke P.O.V

The Night Before The Last Chapter

After my recent accident with Kronos, Ethan and Alabaster, I had decided school wasn't a very good place to be at the moment, so I had left and was now walking around Manhattan, far away from Goode. I had walked around this block at least three times now, and people gave me weird looks whenever I walked past them, probably because of my black eye.

I fiddled with the money in my pocket as I walked past a very inviting McDonalds for the third time. Finally I caved, and turned back to McDonalds, and walked in. As I walked in, the smell of burgers and fries invited me forward. Thankfully, the line wasn't very long, so I wasn't waiting very long to order, when I got to the front, I pulled out my money and began ordering my planned meal (a McChicken and Large Fries) when the person I was speaking with interrupted me. "Luke? What are you doing here?"

Looking up, I saw it was Thalia, with an amused smirk on her face. I had stopped mid sentence, so my mouth was hanging open. So she flat out laughed, until I closed my mouth. "Thalia? That's your name right? I mean, it's pretty hard to forget... but I'm just gonna shut up. But, uh, I guess, thanks again for helping me earlier." I said, feeling really awkward. Also, I was silently hoping that maybe, just maybe, I would get some free McDonalds if I was nice enough. But that sounds bad... yeah, I give up.

Eventually, I realised how stupid I was being, and that I was holding up the line, so I smiled at her, gave her my order and, naturally, I asked her when her shift ended. She smiled at me and told me it ended at six o'clock, and that I should wait at a table until she was done.

* * *

An hour and a whole meal later, Thalia came over to me, and took off the apron she was wearing. I got up to leave, and she smiled at me. As we walked out the door, she shoved her apron into some guy's hands (I think his name was Nico or something) and walked out, the kid grumbling. "So what brings you to this part of the neighbourhood?" She asked, completely surprising me. "Uh, well, I was... um... avoiding school..." was my smooth reply. Damn this girl was something, and she had a very unique ability of getting my tongue tied. Which was something that never happened to the smooth talking Luke Castellan. In the three seconds it took me to think that, she had given me a look, laughed at me and stopped laughing.

Damn... I wish she was laughing again. Her laugh is amazing. I can't even describe it, and wow, I sound like a teenage girl. "Luke? You alive?" she asked, and I blurted. "Your laugh is beautiful." Smooth. Real smooth. Thalia blushed, which, even though I didn't know her very well, seemed like a very un-Thalia thing to do. "Uh thanks?" She said, even though it sounded more like a question. Well, crap. Blew it. "Uh your welcome-" I checked my non existent wrist watch "Well, look at the time. I better go, so I'll catch you later Thalia." I said, and she simply nodded back, still blushing.

As she turned and walked off, I smacked my palm against my head, and scolded myself "Look at the time, I better go!? Your such and idiot!" I told myself as I walked back to school, getting very odd looks from passers by. Unfortunately, I had forgotten one very important thing. Luke, Ethan and Kronos were out for my head. So as I walked onto campus, I was not expecting the fist that connect with my nose.

* * *

When I woke up, I was on the stairs to campus, and my whole body hurt. Like, it was that pain that was everywhere, so you could not pinpoint the actual source. My nose hurt the most, and I could tell it was broken without even moving. I probably needed to go to hospital. I just laid there for a while. I think I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up I saw a pair of green eyes and raven black hair. I almost screamed.

He had come to pay me back for selling him out to the authorities, along with everyone at school. I was the reason he was homeless, and I felt terrible. As I laid there, waiting for the punches, he reached his hand down to me, initially I was shocked, but I soon got over it, and accepted the help. As soon as I was on my feet, he let go of my hand and walked away. All I could ask was "Why? Why are you being nice to me, what I did was horrible." But his response cut me to the bone. "It... is because I am... not a person to hold grudges. Even if what someone did was horrible. Also... go to the nurses office... or a hospital. You... need medical attention." I was shocked, sad and slightly happy at the same time.

He had talked. He had actually talked, and to me of all people. Maybe it was time. Maybe it was time to get my unbiological brother back. But what do I know? I caused this in the first place after all. But I did take Percy's advice, and I ended up sitting in the nurses office for half an hour. Damn that place smells like crap. As I was walking out, Thalia walked in. Her thumb was swollen, it looked like a bee hive. We looked at each other, blushed, gave each other hurried hellos and virtually ran from each other.

Thalia... she was everywhere, and I was glad of that, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because I was falling for her. Maybe it was because she was beautiful. BUt I don't know. Ok, you called my bluff. I have fallen for Thalia Grace. I have fallen for her hard, and I barely even know her. Then I wondered if she had any relation to Jason Grace, the leader of the hockey team. If he was, I would not like to hurt Thalia. I'm already on the bad side of enough people that could beat me. Don't need one that could beat me to death with one hand tied behind his back.

So I conveniently, a girl with choppy brown hair tied up in braids, and that looked like she was native american, bumped into me, making me forget all about Jason Grace. Huh, that's amusing, because that girl would be the biggest reason I knew of Jason Grace in about a year. But I didn't know that then. But then again, I didn't even know that the girl I had just bumped into was Piper McClean, the daughter of Tristan McClean.

**A/N Well, that only took a month and it was kinda crap. I think anyway, I dunno what anyone else thinks. Anyway, onto the reviews.**

**Beckles:**

Well, yes, we all want to kick Annabeths ass in this story. But Annabeth is actually a fake... a liar. If you get the hint there and I appreciate the fact you like my story so much.

**Guest:**

Well, this was ASAP, but I hope you liked it

**BossMan1a22:**

I can't blame you. I suck at updating.

**titanking666:**

Yeah I get that. Sorry for being a sucky updater. And I hope you appreciate this chapter as well, and yes, she does. And she will. Do you know anyone like her? I do.

**Bolle Accidentalli:**

(Spoiler Alert... I think)

Well, actually, Annabeth is fake, I'll explain her reasons in later chapters, but yeah. Thalia stands her because she has known her for her whole life and she just feels obliged to stay friends with her because she knows what she used to be like. Hope that clears that up.

(Spoiler over)

**odee:**

Thanks again!

**A/N well, sorry if this is crap, but to all those who still read this, I hope you enjoyed and like my introduction of new characters, or my foreshadowing to it anyway, and if you can't ell, I have decided that Thaluke will be in this story. Well I don't think I will update until after Christmas, so I hope you all have a great Christmas!**

**-SonOfHermes23**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Um... so hey. Yeah. Um I'm alive and kicking and I am finally updating this story. I don't even know when the last time I did was. I suck.**

Chapter 8

Thalia POV

Somehow or other, I had wound up in the nurses office _again. _ This time my thumb was pretty much the size of a beehive, and it actually looked like one too. I wouldn't have been surprised if bees started land ding on it. The only positive thing of going to the sick bay was that Luke was on his way out- wait. That sounds like I want to get rid of him… What I meant was that I got to see Luke. There, I think that sounds fine now.

I blame Luke for that. He twists me up and makes me feel _happy, _heck he even had me blushing. _Blushing. _That's just not something I do. So after I was finished at the nurses office, with a bandage wrapped around my thumb, I had no idea what to do with the rest of my day. Vaguely I remembered something that I was meant to do, somewhere I was meant to go. I just shrugged.

As per usual I was walking around the school, and then I bumped into a certain brother of mine, Jason Grace. For some reason, Jason looked rushed, like he does when he's about to miss a football game. "What's up little bro?" He didn't really respond, just rushed off after saying "Later". Weird, even for my brother. Then, it was that moment I remembered that thing I was meant to do, that place I was meant to be. I was supposed to be at Annabeth's. Staying for the weekend.

So I ran, and ran, and well you get the idea. So when I finally reached Annabeth's house, I was puffed out, sweaty and tired. I had eyeliner running because of the sweat. So I knocked on the door, and Annabeth's dad answered it. "Hey Thalia. She's just up in her room." Then he called up to her, telling her that I was there.

So I walked up the stairs, for some reason expecting the old Annabeth- happy, sweet and genuinely nice- but when I got up there I found the _new_ Annabeth- grumpy, annoying and _fake_ nice- so I knew that this weekend was going to be great (note the sarcasm). As I walked into the room, Annabeth just glared at me. "Your late" was pretty much all she said to me for the rest of the day. Pretty much all Annabeth did during the day was sit on her phone, probably bitching away about someone to her friends. Then, I received an urgent message from Jason. It simply read "Thals, moms in hospital." It took me a moment to register what was said, so I re-read the message.

I sat up straight and damn near bolted for the door. "Where are you going?" Annabeth asked me. I told her what had happened, and for a minute, a little bit of the old Annabeth began to shine through. "Go. I'll see you at school." Then I was off. Running to the hospital. When I got there, I was drenched in sweat, and I was pretty sure I was crying. I called Jason and asked where he was. When I finally reached the room mom was in, I think I just broke down. I don't really even know why. I never had the best relationship with my mother but... I just don't know. Jason found me a second later and just hugged me and I felt bad for my brother. Poor guy was wearing a white shirt. I asked him what had happened, and he told me that our drunk of a mother had been in a car crash, while drunk.

The doctors weren't sure if she was going to make it or not and I think I was more angry than sad. I don't know. But for a while I just stood there, hugging my brother, not really knowing what was going on, eyeliner cascading down my face and I probably smelt bad but I just didn't care. My day had gone from alright, to worse to terrible and I was just not coping.

In the end I think I fell asleep on Jason's shoulder.

**A/N I apologize if this chapter wasn't so great but I am severely sleep deprived and I'm not really having a great week. Yay. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it so yeah don't forget to review. And onto the reviews.**

SetFireToTheRainbow

**Yeah I'll try, thanks**

imweirddontjudge

**Thankyou, as for the thing with his mom, its a long story. I'll either explain it in the story or I can PM it to you if you want. As for the watch Percy got it back? I think that's what you asking but if your asking why it's so important I'll explain that later as well. Yeah I updated but I suck so yeah**

Russel Lawrence

**Yeah I kinda get your point but I have my plans. You don't really know I might just not have enough room for other main characters. Yeah but in all honesty it'll come into the story later. **

titanking666

**Yeah poor Luke, good Percy. Yeah I'll update again ASAP**

**Ok so that's it. I'll hopefully see you all soon.**

**-SonOfHermes23**


End file.
